someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
D-6.gro
I was Looking for a Mod on SeriousSite, and came across this Mod, simply known as Дистимии-6. I Downloaded it and Started to Play. But there was a problem. I was noted that I had to install a Russian translation mod. And so I did. The title screen was nothing to look at, just a bleak black screen with options: Demonstration You can't go away Game options Exit game And also, a very weird button saying: "Press" It appears at the top and does nothing, I'm guessing the person who created this didn't have the time to program it. Likewise, there was a weird text at the top that I can't quite make out. I'm still not sure what it says. When I clicked on demonstration it takes me to this screen, it says: "I'll open" "Your shitty" "Corpse and" "Pull out" "Your guts" And on the down left it said "No". And there still was a message at the top. This time, it was... Unreadable. Pressing any of these buttons would make this weird letter appear. Afterwards, a series of Chinese letters appeared, and you go straight into the game. The level consists of an endless corridor that doesn't seem to have an ending. on the bottom, it says : "It's good that you're going here" and you also have a knife. After that point, it's just... walking. Nothing else on this floor. After a lot of time of just walking, you'll come to this passage: Inside is another hallway that looks like the material is bland or metal (confusingly). At the end is a box saying: "End of floor 1" As well as in the endless corridor, I had to walk for a while in the "metal area" after a few minutes I was walking in the darkness and after a little bit of time a new weird letter appeared and I was transported to the next "floor" I felt pretty unnerved at this point because I was feeling like a jump scare is going to happen. But I pressed on... The letter that was shown was the same as before, the level looked pretty nice... Well better than an endless hallway anyways. After a bit of walking the floor, and it turned into a slope downwards, for some reason there were invisible beings that just... Move and get into your way. The cursor gets bigger as you approach them, but you could not attack them, the knife would just go through. There was nothing else in here that had any interest so I just moved on. Until the cave got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and rocks started being rarer and rarer, until it looked like a box with a stone texture. At the end, I saw a familiar face... with a not-so familiar face at the same time: The Gnaar had no eye and no mouth. I tried to attack him but my knife went through his body. Behind him was a box said: "End of floor 2" I'm done for today... But I'll continue tomorrow, this seems interesting. 20.01.16 4:14 AM I can't stop thinking about that Gnaar, and somewhere in the 5-7:00 PM I'll play it again we'll see how deep the rabbit hole goes. 20.01.16 6:34 PM I have completed the game. And upon entering the floor number 3 the game showed me a new letter: Right after that, I was teleported into another cave, it looked really weird. The whole cave was made out of triangles the rocks were in a triangular shape too. A weird fog would fill the room as you go, and if you were to jump it would go away... After quite a lot of walking I stumbled onto a small room, the material looked like rusted metal. Half way through I heard sounds (other than my own footsteps), there was a really low and high pitch sound that really annoyed me. The corridor was REALLY long, longer than the infinite corridor ever was, by the end I turned the volume down because of that sound. And after a lot of walking, I stumbled upon a new area, finally! It was a grassy slope to the bottom: To my disappointment, I didn't just slide down it but had to walk down. After walking for a few seconds, I saw something in the distance, glowing. After inspecting it I soon found that it was just a torch, the torch flickered white. With it stood another Gnaar that looked exactly like the first one, on the other side stood a box saying: "The end of floor 3" I entered the dark hallway... Music, actual music started to play. It sounded really weird like it was reversed, at this point, I had chills down my spine. I walked in darkness for a few minutes, then a new letter appeared. The new level looked like a giant cave, what's with this game and cave levels? So I continued through. There was no music no nothing, not even invisible people. Only my footsteps. After a good 5 minutes, I came to this place, it looked like a temple of some kind. As I entered the temple, I heard the singing again. And the low and high pitch sound came back again. At the heart of the temple there was a box with a message: "End of floor 4, you can still come back." End of the fourth floor already? And what does that mean..? Of course I can. Subsequently, a new long hallway stood before me, the design was pretty nice. After walking in this hallway I came into yet another cave, it looked really close to the triangular cave. But instead of being on the ground you had to walk on a bridge, it didn't look safe. Just to see what would happen I saved the game and jumped down, It immediately teleported me to the place I just jumped from... So I really can't escape huh..? Again after a lot of nothing, I came to another narrow hallway, it looked really industrial. I didn't get the screen cap because I just wanted to be done with this game. And I was unnerved, waiting for a cheap jump scare. At that point, I thought: "What if I look behind myself?". That thought alone made me even more unnerved, the music wasn't getting any better, it was getting louder and louder as I went on. Then I got into a REALLY narrow hallway that led to this room: Now I felt like quitting... I really didn't like this, I tried to get out as fast as I could. As I got to the middle of the room a group of Gnaar's started to cry. No, more like plead for help. I tried to get out as fast as possible and was faced with going through water. In the water was a torn off limb, that just floated there. The singing had reached the loudest level, and I had to turn my volume 1%. From the bloody water, I came to a spiraling staircase downwards: The spiraling staircase went on for a few minutes, new sounds were being used, a sound of a bat, water dripping. At the bottom was a drop that led to another Gnaar screaming place, that led into a forest. And I was relieved finally no dark corridors with those Gnaars... Although all of the positive thoughts went away in a second when I saw some over at some campfire, but, this time, I was not worried at all, then a message appeared at the bottom: "Look behind you", The feeling of unbelievable dread came over me, but I ignored it. And then this happened.... A Gnaar just... Appeared in my face... Before it did though the weird letter #3 appeared, and then the Chinese letters underneath, I'm lucky I got a screen cap of this bastard, he almost gave me a heart attack. Also, at the top right there seems to be a message, it says: "You will not need that" I'm guessing the Gnaar means the knife, so... After walking through more dark corridors, I came to the same-looking place as was in the triangular cave And then I came to a passage that led to the end of floor 5, but the thing was boarded up. As I came to the boarded passage the singing got slower, and slower, and I started to hear a sound that reminded me of a crusher. Here is the boarded up passage: The only sentence I could make out is the sentence: "open" After knifing the door it broke open. At the other side was a dark corridor with a faint light at the end. I felt empty and alone... As the crusher got louder and louder, the singing lower and lower. And then finally, I made it out... To a gigantic place, at the horizon, I saw Gnaars, A lot of Gnaars. Their eyes were glowing... And all of them were running from me like they were scared... After more walking I came to the place that reminded me of triangular cave but now the floor was littered with the weird letters. Along with that, I saw shadow people just... Out of my reach... I was shaking with fear... At this point, I just wanted out. Behind that door was the room with an unknown letter that I have not seen before. And right next to the door was a box saying: "End of floor 8". What..? How did I skip three floors? I ran as fast as I could to the door... It was yet another narrow hallway, the crusher sounds were so loud that I heard them from my headphones, even if they weren't on my ears. The area I was walking in was really dark and had a lot of shadow people. The room turned into a staircase down, much like the spiral staircase but this, time there were those weird letters everywhere... Including that, I realized that I was playing the first level of Serious Sam... And when I thought things could not get worse I saw the box that sad : "There's no way back." And a well right next to it. I jumped into it... And fell for a good 30 seconds. Then I was transported into an underground place, it had nothing of interest and looked like it was from Serious Sam. And then I jumped in, a Gnaar was teleporting in my way... He was trying to stop me. But I ignored the Gnaar and pressed on... Afterwards, the room turned into a hallway, the crusher noise stopped, and a weird ambient sound started. It almost sounded like the shadow temple from Legend of Zelda. As I was descending the room got wider and shadow people were starting to spawn again. Suddenly the tone shifted, it was now an industrial area, with lights. Subsequently, the tone shifted again. Now it was a nightmarish land. Filled with guts and organs. When I dropped in, I heard someone moaning. Chills went down my spine... I was really close to closing the game... The movement in this area is slow, and water dripping noises can be heard again. After going into a bloody corridor, this letter appears instantly after you go into gameplay, and I knew what to do... The meat grinder noises were absolute, and there was a constant sound of someone moaning for help. After I Touched the Gnaar, I ran as fast as I could to grab the knife, but the Waster killed me, resulting in my game crashing. As soon as it closed, the Waster's Face was on my desktop. He said that's he's going to kill me. And the desktop picture changed again, to the weird letters. Malware? D-6.gro was a mod for Serious Sam, but then it turned out that it was a virus that possesses people's computers away from a demon or something. Therefore, this mod was unknown. Wherever VirusTotal checks, there's going to be a Trojan, a virus, or any kind of it. Quick hint: Do not download this mod from SeriousSite (it may cause total chaos and you will be permitted to smash your computer!)Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Fixed Category:Weirdpastas Category:Weirdpasta